Such devices are illustrated in particular, by Document EP 270 544, which corresonds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,254. Such devices possess high thrust efficiency and also offer the possibility of placing all of the rotor drive mechanisms in the space available behind the turbine inside the hollow portion of the thrust jet.